Mass Effect Andromeda - Surprises
by HotMezoti
Summary: Another step into Andromeda: Female Ryder and Jaal, and more into the rest of the crew. Lemony content, as always.
1. Chapter 1

Ryder ducked under a large leaf, walking towards a clearing. In the exotic dimness of Havarl, small, butterfly creatures drew her attention. She leaned down and peered at them. They looked like fireflies she'd seen on Earth. She reached out towards them, scattering them in streaks of blue light. She took off her gloves and tried again.

She felt a presence at her side, as Jaal said quietly, "Let me show you." He cupped his ungloved hands and pulled up a group of them. He held them down for her to see. "Hold your hands out," he instructed, and she did so, feeling slight flutter of wings and legs as the insects flew around in her cupped hands. She drew in a sharp breath as he put his hands under hers. She looked up as the blue light from the creatures illuminated his face. "They're amazing," she said, smiling at him. She looked back down, savoring this moment, the closeness she felt to him and the feel of his warm hands holding hers for the first time.

He suddenly let go and leaned back, "Yes, amazing. I'm going to check on Drack." He turned and walked away.

She looked back down in her hands and moved them out and apart, watching as the blue luminescent creatures fluttered away. She looked out at Jaal's figure as he walked away from her, thinking over the moment she'd just shared with him. She let out a delighted sigh thinking about how his hands felt holding hers. These moments were too few for her liking, and she obsessed over every personal exchange she had with him. She felt like a teenage girl, replaying every smile, every compliment he paid to her. She'd tried subtly to flirt with him, well, at least let him know she thought very highly of him. She couldn't tell if he was interested in her or not, maybe a cross-species communication difference, or he was not interested, she couldn't tell.

She walked slowly towards the Tempest, watching the dark walkway from the Angaran structures as finally Drack and Jaal made their way towards her and up the ramp. Jaal paused and smiled at her, "Havarl seems to agree with you."

She nodded, "It's so darkly beautiful."

He lightly held her arm, "It's my home planet. I grew up here."

"Really?" she was transfixed by his nearness and the weight of his hand on her arm.

"Hey – you guys coming or what?" Drack loomed in the entrance to the Tempest.

Jaal dropped his hand and walked up the ramp, leaving a disappointed Ryder trudging up behind them.

They had all taken to eating meals in the conference room. Drack mostly, or whoever else decided to cook, putting a spread out on the table. Ryder sat with her bowl of some sort of meat stew and fresh fruits from Havarl, carefully selected by Jaal. She chatted with Kallo and Vetra while she ate, catching glimpses of Jaal across the room.

Kallo brought up his omni-tool and grumbled, "Looks like Gil has been messing with the navigation settings again. Excuse me," he put his plate down and walked down the steps.

"You'll have to do something about that soon," Vetra said.

"I know, I've been putting it off. I'll go see Gil tomorrow."

Vetra shook her head no, "I'm not talking about them," she nodded towards the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Vetra leaned back and pointed with her fork. Ryder looked across at the direction she was pointing, "Who, Jaal?"

She nodded.

Ryder lowered her voice, "What do you mean, is he causing a problem?"

Vetra stabbed at her food and looked nonchalantly around. "I mean how you are attracted to him."

Ryder's throat went dry, "Um," she started to shake her head no.

Vetra looked up at her, "Please, don't insult me with fake denials. I can tell. You really like him, and as more than a part of the team."

Ryder started to feel heat on her cheeks and slowly swallow her food.

"Look, it's not that big of deal – we're allowed to like people, you know? Even aliens." She laughed.

"I just – in my position, I have to be mindful of my image, and – what?" she noticed Vetra frowning at her.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to believe that. No one is that concerned with your personal life, no offense."

Ryder was silent. She ate more of her stew.

"I'm just saying, as a friend, that I think you guys would be good together."

She looked up quickly, "You really think so?"

Vetra smiled, "Yeah, I do. I think you both have similar strong characters and look like you really get along. Plus, Peebee's advances have been rejected."

Ryder leaned down, "She's been coming on to him?"

Vetra looked at her with a smirk, "Now come on, that's been obvious."

"I haven't seen anything."

"Huh, maybe you weren't there. Yes, she's been trying to flirt with him, but he made it clear he was not interested. He turned her down when she asked him to dance at the Vortex and also once when she asked him if he wanted to go to her cabin. Something about free-floating, something like that, I don't know."

Ryder tightened her lips and looked across at Peebee, deep in conversation with Cora. "But you said he turned her down?"

Vetra nodded, "Yup. He is polite, but very clear in keeping it business only. Not like how he talks to you." She grinned.

"I, I was hoping he might like me, but there's been so little to go on."

"Well, maybe you need to let him know and give him a push."

"But what if he rejects me like he did Peebee?"

"Come on, do you hear yourself? Trapped in indecision because of fear? Not very Pathfinder of you."

"Like you said, my personal and professional life are very separate."

Vetra took a drink, "Just a little push, letting him know that – that you want to spend more time with him, you know, feel the situation out. You do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot. There's so much about him I just love. He's so smart, and funny and loyal. He's interesting, driven. I just – he's so sexy too."

Vetra nodded, Ryder was more invested than she'd thought.

Ryder said, "You know, that might be a good idea, being less subtle. He probably doesn't know I'm interested. But you knew – how could you tell, was I that obvious?"

"I've spent a lot of time around humans, learned how to read them. It's a survival instinct. Everyone else here is so caught up in their own lives, their own problems, it's not something they would notice. Plus there's this little thing about an Archon hunting us to keep people distracted."

"Yes, there's that," Ryder shook her head, "Honestly, I shouldn't even be thinking about Jaal, I've got so much work to do and so much responsibility-"

Vetra interrupted, "That to focus solely on work and not have a healthy balance would lead to extreme stress and poor performance. You wouldn't want Dr. T'Perro to prescribe forced yoga on you, would you?"

Ryder made a face, "Absolutely not."

Vetra stood up, "I'm getting some more stew, want some?"

Ryder shook her head no, and looked over at Jaal as he sniffed at each spoonful of stew before taking a tentative bite. She mulled over Vetra's advice in her head.

Later that night, Ryder checked on Jaal, who was hard at work on some surprises, gifts, he said for the crew. He asked her opinion about the various objects he was making, and a poem he was writing for Vetra. "Yeah, that's great. I really like it."

"Have a seat," he gestured to the back area of his room and she sat on his cot as he sat at his desk, turning the bright lamp off.

"I," she leaned back and looked up at him, feeling very shy and exposed. She brushed it off and tried to act casual, "I'm going to Aya tomorrow, I have to meet with the Moshae, and the new Milky Way ambassador."

"Ah yes, I heard about that."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if after the meetings if I could meet you at the Tavataan for a meal."

He nodded, "Of course. I need to debrief Evfra myself, we could – discuss how our meetings went and compare, strategize."

"Oh, um-hm." She sat up and absently rubbed her arm. "I thought we could spend some time together, getting to know each other." She bit her lip.

"Yes, I would enjoy that." He smiled warmly at her.

She brightened. "I'm so glad you're here on the ship, on the mission with me."

"Because the special skills and abilities I bring?"

"Not really."

"Oh, because you enjoy spending time with me as much as I do with you?"

She felt her heart leap a bit, "You do?"

"You're fascinating, and special, and strange."

She struggled to interpret his meaning, "Um, thanks."

"I meant it." He drew in a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, "It is getting late and I have many things I am working on. I look forward to spending time with you on Aya tomorrow."

She leaned over on her hands and stood up, "I do too."

He walked her to the door, and she turned to say something to him, but he had his hand held out for a handshake. She took it and he shook hers vigorously. "I'm learning," he said.

"That's good."

"I think it's important, the more our species learn about each other."

She smiled slightly, "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Indeed." He turned and went back to his desk. She walked out as his door closed behind her and stood for a few moments, frowning. It seemed like they were having a personal moment, then it turned into a diplomatic meeting somehow. She rubbed her hand over her forehead in frustration and walked to her quarters.

The next morning she tried to put thoughts of him out of her mind and focus on the day's mission. She was struggling to get a handle on diplomatic meetings, but despite her inexperience, they seemed to go well. She couldn't resist asking the Moshae about Jaal, since she was the only friend of his she knew who she could talk to. Ryder was encouraged by what the Moshae said, and more importantly, but what she didn't say. She didn't discourage her, or act shocked that she was interested in him romantically.

She waited at a table at the Tavataan for Jaal, trying not to notice the looks and whispers. Not that they were ill-intentioned, but she was definitely an oddity that garnered attention. She rubbed her neck and focused on the view outside of the falls, thinking about how much it looked like Earth.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She jumped a little at Jaal's voice, but smiled warmly at him. "It reminds me a little of some places on Earth."

He sat down beside her, "That is interesting." He motioned for the Angaran behind the counter who came over and took his order. "If it's alright with you, I'll order a variety of things I think you may like."

"Absolutely." She put her chin on her hand and looked over at him.

He turned to her, "You said Aya reminded you of Earth? That is your home planet, correct?"

She nodded.

"I've been doing some research about your species."

"Oh, I wish I could do the same. I asked about getting some to look over, but no one would give me anything. Well, except the governor and the thousand page treatise on laws and regulations. Not exactly what I had in mind."

"I'll see what I can do to get you what you need."

She nodded, "Thanks." She knew she wouldn't be able to get the real information she wanted – courtship practices, customs, anatomy, sexual-

"Ryder?" Jaal looked at her quizzically.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I was asking how your meetings went."

"Oh," she ran her hands over the table, "Ok, I guess. I mean – better than that – they went well. I'm just constantly wondering if I'm doing this right, you know?"

He furrowed his brows, he hadn't seen this side of Ryder before. "It seems like you are doing very well, I'd say."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are a brilliant strategist, a calculating risk-taker."

"Wow, thanks."

"You don't think so?" Jaal looked at her critically.

"I just – I didn't come by this position honestly. No training or preparation. Cora was second in line. It should have been her."

"She has also expressed her self-doubts about her own performance, has she not?"

Ryder nodded.

"It seems it is the mark of a good leader to strive for greatness and self-reflect."

"Maybe so," she leaned forward, "but the stakes are too high for mistakes. Most times I only get to self-reflect after the action has been taken."

The Angaran behind the counter brought them several plates and some water. "A pleasure to meet you, Pathfinder Ryder. Thank you for rescuing our beloved Moshae."

"It was my honor to help her and the Angara." She smiled. She turned to look at the plates.

Jaal pointed, "I recommend starting with these items, then working towards the fruit at the end. Oh – and these two are very spicy."

They ate, Ryder enjoying the exotic and some familiar tasting foods. Jaal enjoyed watching her savor and explore his native dishes.

"I think you should have more faith in your instincts." Jaal said.

"What?" she wiped some particularly juicy fruit off her chin.

"What we were talking about before. Your concerns about your performance as Pathfinder. Your instincts are spot on. That has served you well."

She tilted her head back and forth in reluctant agreement. "I suppose."

"And you seek out the counsel of others while maintaining the respect as the leader who decides. You don't use intimidation or fear with your team."

"Like Efvra does?"

He shook his head, "That's different. He's leader of the resistance, like your military. He leaves the diplomacy to others. He has also been hardened by years of war."

She nodded, "I appreciate your honesty."

"I appreciate your interest in my opinion."

She leaned back and looked across the table at him, "And what about you, Jaal. You said your place in the resistance was not what you wished it to be."

"Yes, that is true, but this adventure with you has far surpassed my goals and any idea of what I wanted to accomplish." He leaned forward, "You are doing something great, and I am a part of that. I thank you for that."

"I couldn't do it without you, Jaal. I mean it."

"We make a great team."

"Um-hm. Very much." She took a drink. "Oh, there's Peebee." She saw her coming towards their table, oblivious to the stares from Angara patrons.

Jaal tensed up, "Please, help me out – say we have plans later, meetings, anything."

"Huh?" Ryder was puzzled.

Peebee plopped down on a chair between them. "Hey guys," she grabbed a piece of fruit and popped it in her mouth, "Mmm, yummy. What's happening?"

"We were having lunch together." Jaal said directly.

"Great. Looks like you're almost done. How about showing me around a bit. I've been at the cultural center, super cool. Maybe you could show me some other, hidden areas of Aya. You know, spend time together, the two of us." She smiled at him.

Ryder's eyes widened. She remembered what Vetra had said, but she had no idea Peebee was that serious about pursuing Jaal.

"I cannot, sorry. Ryder and I have business to discuss."

"Oh pish-posh. Always a mission – we're here on shore leave. You can give me a little time, right Ryder?"

Ryder stood up, "Sorry, we were have some confidential matters we need to go over from our meetings today. Should take the better half of the day."

Peebee pouted. "Maybe I'll catch up with you later on the ship."

"I cannot guarantee that." Jaal stood up and went to the restaurant owner to pay.

Peebee looked over at Ryder, "You know how to cramp a girl's style." She crossed her arms.

Ryder shrugged.

Jaal motioned for Ryder to join him, and they both left the Tavataan. "Thank you, Ryder. She is relentless. I am trying not to be blunt with her about my disinterest. My research has told me that is not how to approach these things."

"I think with her, bluntness is the only thing that will actually work," Ryder chuckled.

"Good advice." They walked a little way, "I have some projects and reports I need to complete on the Tempest. May I come visit you later?"

She nodded, "Got to make your alibi look good?"

"No, I wanted to spend more time with you. I find you fascinating."

She grinned and walked with him back to the ship.

A few hours later, Jaal went to the kitchen to get some nutrient paste before going to see Ryder. To his relief, Peebee was not there. He determined to be straight forward with her next time to stop her advances. Maybe Asari were more different than humans than he realized, beyond the blue skin and lack of hair.

A small group was there, eating – Liam, Gil and Suvi. Jaal was deep in thought, standing up and eating paste by the sink.

"Hey, why don't you join us here?" Liam asked.

"Oh – yes, of course." He sat down.

"How did things go down on Aya today?" Suvi asked.

"Very well. I had a productive meeting with Evfra, and lunch with Ryder. I am going to meet with her in after I finish this."

"Oh?" Gil raised an eyebrow, "Nice."

"Yes, I enjoy spending time with her."

"Ooo, very nice." Gil sat up, "You two like a thing?"

"Gil!" Suvi protested, "Leave him alone."

Jaal shook his head, "Our relationship is purely platonic."

"Are you sure?" Gil narrowed his eyes, "Because I thought I saw a little something there."

Jaal shook his head no.

Liam cleared his throat, "Well, I'm not so sure that's how she feels."

They all turned to look at him. He continued, "I think she likes you, man."

"Why do say that?" Jaal slowly took the paste off the spoon.

Liam rubbed his forehead, "She talks about you all the time. You go on all the missions."

"Completely explainable." Jaal countered.

"The way she looks at you, talks to you," Liam continued.

"Yeah, I've seen that too." Gil agreed.

"This is all vague conjecture." Jaal shook his head.

Suvi spoke up, "She keeps only your emails."

This caught Jaal's attention, "She does?"

"Mm-hm. All the others get archived, but she keeps yours active to re-read." Suvi looked at him pointedly.

"And that time she saw you naked when we were working on that armor project? She almost broke her neck straining to watch you as you left the room. Didn't give me the time of day."

"Again, that could be curiosity." Jaal protested.

Liam shook his head, "The look on her face – she almost needed Dr. T'Perro to revive her. I tell you what – let's test it out. Let's both send her a message and see who gets the soonest response. I bet she's lightning fast with you." Liam brought up his omni-tool. "There, sent. Now you go."

"This is, I mean –" Jaal protested.

"Oh, go ahead. But make it something mundane, like specs on the Nomad or something like that." Gil said.

"What was your message?" Jaal asked.

"That there was an important matter I needed to discuss with her, and a question about the movie night I'm planning."

"None of this matters if he doesn't feel the same way too," Suvi said.

They all turned and looked at him expectantly. He avoided their gaze, "Well, I hold her in high esteem. She is a brilliant soldier, a strategist beyond compare-"

Gil waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, that's stuff for the vids. What do you think about her? Like how she looks, that type of thing?"

"Oh, well, she is a rare beauty, exotic, strange, yet very pleasing. I've thought about her dropping down her-"

"Pants?" Gil interrupted.

Jaal looked irritated, "Hair. It must be long – it's fascinating. I imagine running my hands in it, holding the back of her head –" he stopped and looked at them, grinning at him. He cleared his throat, "I'll send her a message." He brought up his Angaran omni-tool and typed. "There, it's sent."

"Now we wait and see," Gil smiled and took a drink.

Jaal shook his head and sighed, "She is very much above me in station and accomplishments. I have no designs on her. She is a different species as well. She may not be interested as you all have inferred. I –"

The door to the kitchen opened and Ryder stopped short, standing in her bathrobe, her hand holding a hastily toweled pile on her head. "Jaal, I got your message about the Nomad. Here-" she handed him a datapad. "This has the specs on it, and the information from the team that built it." She stood with her hand on her hip, looking around the group.

"Thank you, Ryder." Shocked, Jaal took it and lay it on the table, staring at her.

She gave him a sloppy grin and gestured too much, "No problem, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes, I'll be over in say – 15 minutes?"

"That will be great," she called out as she left. The door closed behind her and they all three turned to Jaal with satisfied smiles.

"See?" Liam said.

Jaal tried half-heartedly to disagree, "She may be prioritizing me as the alien envoy on the ship."

Gil crossed his arms in front of him, "I've never gotten service like that," He pointed at the door, "She was actually out of breath," he chuckled.

Liam said, "She hasn't even bothered to read my email." He shut off his omni-tool. "I'm just saying, you guys would be great together, think about it."

Jaal shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had felt inexplicably drawn to her from the first time he saw her, but there were so many factors bigger than both of them that insisted on discretion. He had to admit, his research on humans had been extensive and intriguing. Besides some anatomical bone differences, the internal organs were largely similar, and sexual relations were very similar, with the exception of bio-magnetic properties that they lacked.

Eventually, they honored Jaal's silence on the matter. Suvi left for the bridge, and Jaal left for Ryder's quarters, with some last encouraging words from Liam and Gil. Jaal shook his head at them and felt his nerves skyrocket as he stood outside her door.

He finally pinged it, and as if she'd heard the conversation, Ryder was standing with her hair long and loose around her, nearly down to her waist. She has changed into a t-shirt and tight-fitting pants. "Come on in," she said with enthusiasm.

Jaal put his hand to his forehead. _I am in trouble_, he thought.

She gestured to her couch, "I have a vid if you'd like to watch, of some images of the Milky way. I'd like to share my home with you, as you've shared yours with me."

"I would love to," Jaal sat down next to her as she adjusted her computer screen on the table. He noticed her scratching her hand absently. She pointed out a few landmarks, and he saw a blistering redness on the back of her hand.

"I must ask – what is that, what's wrong?" he pointed.

"What? Oh, that, I don't know. It just came up today, and it's gotten worse." She looked at it and frowned.

"May I?" he held his hand out. She placed hers in his, and he examined it closely. "Does it itch?"

"Not so much as it burns." She flinched as he touched one of the blisters.

He was stern, "Did I not tell you to keep away from the plants on Havaral?"

"I don't remember touching anything. I must have gotten something on me when I was looking at the firefly creatures." She looked up at his concerned expression. "Is it going to be ok? Do you think I should go see Dr. T'Perro? I didn't really think too much about it before."

"Huh, what?" he glanced up, his expression softening. "I think it will be alright. It is a chemical burn. I have salve that should help you. Please, come to my quarters, I'll put some on for you."

She followed him up and he rummaged around his belongings and pulled out a small container. He sat her down on his cot and held her hand on top of his, rubbing the salve lightly on the back of her hand. "If this doesn't get better tomorrow, you will need to see Dr. T'Perro." He reached for her other hand, holding it in his palm, "This one seems to be okay."

She nodded, watching as he looked at her hand, running his fingertips over it, moving it back and forth.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly at her, "This is my first opportunity to see your hand close up. Your skin is very smooth, very pink."

She bit her lip slightly and held her breath. He was very close to her, she watched him intently.

He held her hand between his for a few seconds, then a sudden beeping on his console caught his attention. He walked to his desk, then back quickly, "I apologize, I must see your vids of your home world another time. I must take this message from my mother."

"Oh, sure, no problem." She could tell by the look on his face it was serious. "Thanks for the medicine," she held her hand up and left.

Downstairs, Liam popped the top off a beer and threw his shirt on his bed. He ran his fingers through his thick hair and smiled thinking about their conversation with Jaal. He really did think they would be good together. He'd seen Ryder's shy smiles, sneaking glances at Jaal. He chuckled as he flopped on the couch and took a drink. That day he'd been working with Jaal on the armor project, she'd nearly fallen over straining to watch Jaal leave. _"Take a vid, Ryder, it lasts longer,"_ he'd said.

_"Huh? What?"_ she'd turned back to look at him, then just as quickly turned back to see the last image of a nude Jaal as he went down the walkway and up the lift.

Liam absently watched the images on his screen, reminding himself to ask Ryder about picking up some new vids and movies at the Nexus. A ping at his door broke his daydreaming and he grunted as he leaned over and stood up. "Cora!" he was surprised to see her in his doorway. "What can I do for you?"

She stood just inside as it closed behind her, silent. He looked more closely at her, a strange expression on her face. "Cora? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He stepped back and gestured in his room, "Come on in, please."

She nodded and looked down, taking a few steps. Her expression was serious.

He was silent, furrowing his brows. He tried to think of what could have gone wrong with the ship, or if Cora had done something. He couldn't guess.

She stood still and took a breath, looking up at him and said, "Is it alright if I give you a hug?"

He repeated dumbly, "A hug?"

Cora fought the urge to fold into mortification. It had taken too much courage already. The only way to save the situation was to portray as much confidence as possible, "Yes, I said a hug. Would it be alright if I gave you one? You can say no. I –"

Liam quickly put his beer on the table and reached out for her, encompassing her in his arms. He felt her hold him stiffly at first, then relaxing as he tentatively put his hand behind her head, feeling her shaved nape spiky against his fingers. They stood like that for a while. He frowned, wondering what had brought her to this point. He felt her arms squeeze him harder, and her tilt her head so she could put it on his shoulder. He waited, until she finally released her arms and pulled back. He remained silent, but craned down to try and read her face. He kept his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him, "Thank you. I didn't mean to impose."

"You didn't impose." He replied softly.

She shook her head slightly with a wry laugh, "I'm sorry."

He gave her shoulders a little squeeze, "Don't." he said and repeated, "Don't." he shook his head, "No apology."

She looked up, appreciating his response. "I just needed some human contact, you know?" she bit her lip, trapping the emotions down.

He nodded.

She looked down and let out a long low breath. "Thanks."

He let go and nodded again. She turned and quickly went to the door. "Cora?" he called out.

She turned, "Yes?"

He walked up towards her and reached up for her face, cradling it in his hands. He studied her for the first time, her eyes, her expression. He leaned her head down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She reached up just as he let her go and turned and reached back for his beer, sitting back down on his couch. She turned back and opened the paneled door, walking briskly out into cargo bay. She instinctively reached up for a few seconds where she could still feel the warmth of his hand on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were busier, as new discoveries took them to new areas of the galaxy. Ryder felt pulled in too many directions, but relied on Jaal more and more as counsel to help her focus the mission in the right direction. They met together every night to go over the day's mission and plan the next one. Sometimes Cora joined them to assist. Jaal would often linger, long after the work was finished. They talked about their culture, their history, families. Ryder couldn't get enough information on the Angara. She was riveted to his stories.

"What a cesspool." Ryder zipped her underarmor down to breathe. She tilted her neck back and forth and picked up a datapad off her desk.

Jaal followed her in, grumbling, "Yes, most unpleasant, in place and in people."

Her fingers flew typing on it. "Seeing more of Kadara makes the Roekaar's reaction to humans understandable." She frowned. "I'm hoping we can change that perception."

"I think you've come a long way in that area."

"Yes," she sat down on her couch, "but there's so much more to do." She undid her hair, pinned up on her head, "Tomorrow we need to find the last monolith. If we can get another vault going, and a colony started like on Voeld, we can establish a population there that isn't criminal, and de-criminalize the badlands." She finger combed her hair, "As simple as that, right?"

"Indeed. But we can do it." He grinned.

She gestured to the couch, but before she could say anything, he was waving his hand no. "I am unable to stay tonight. I agree with your plan for tomorrow. We can go over it again briefly again in the morning."

She barely held her disappointment, "Oh? You can't stay?"

"I have a meeting with Peebee."

She sat up straighter, "Really?"

"Yes, she needs some assist she said, weapons or something, I suppose. Or maybe something with that remnant project she's working on."

Ryder nodded, "I see, Ok, sure. I'll see you in the morning."

He left, and Ryder tried not to think too much about it. She changed into shorts and a tank top, and sat at her computer looking over the maps of Kadara that SAM had made that day. Kallo had done some reconnaissance to help them pinpoint a general direction of where the 3rd monolith was. The vault was still unknown. "Hm. I hope there's one there too, like on Voeld and Havarl."

Her door suddenly opened and she started, turning to see Jaal, looking agitated.

"What – what is it?"

He took a few paces, then approached her at her desk. "Would you believe she asked me for sexual relations?"

Ryder turned her chair to face him, "What?"

"Peebee!" he spat out, "She wasn't asking me to meet with her for assistance with any project, she asked me there to try and have sex with me." He shook his head angrily.

"Wow," her eyes widened, Ryder said, "She's still trying with you."

He threw his hands up, "I do not understand. Help me to understand, Ryder-" he turned to her, "Is this an Asari thing? Do humans do this too?"

"I – I mean – do what exactly? I mean, what did she say?"

He sat over in her chair and she sat across him on her couch. "We were talking at first, she was actually showing me her remnant project. Then she started touching me a bit, her hand on my arm-"

"Flirting with you."

"Yes – that. I told her I thought I should better go, then all of a sudden she got closer and asked me about Angarans' ability to mate with other species, and asked me if I'd like to stay with her and have sex."

Ryder couldn't help but feel anger bubbling up. "What did you say?" she managed to get out.

He snorted, "I extricated myself from her arms and said I had no interest in that at all, and to stop."

Ryder felt her throat get a little dry, "Is it her being from a different species?"

"No, no, not that. That does not put me off. It's how she just blurted it out, what kind of person does she think I am? I just – Ryder, is this something that is commonplace in the Milky Way?"

"Not so much like that, being so forward like that."

He shook his head vigorously, "I was deeply insulted. Angara are not like that. We – we only initiate physical relationships with a deep affection and initiated understanding of a relationship. That is the only way to properly introduce a mate to your family." He clasped his hands together in front of him, "I was unprepared for her actions."

"How did she react?"

"She was not happy, but did not seem to understand my reaction of disgust. I suppose it is a cultural difference." He looked at her, "Is that how humans are too?"

She leaned back slightly, "Well, some are, some Asari are too, but overall, we don't necessarily spring that type of request on co-workers. She may have misinterpreted some of your kindness for interest. Or perhaps she was so curious she decided to take a chance anyway."

He leaned back in against the chair back and huffed, "We're practically strangers. It's not like she's you."

Ryder raised an eyebrow at that statement. _Noted,_ she thought.

Jaal continued, "She said something about strings. Maybe ropes she wanted to tie me up or something?"

"What!" Ryder stood up.

"She said, what was it, 'No strings attached.' I didn't wait to see what that meant."

"Oh, well that is a saying that means you are having sex with someone without expectation of a relationship or commitment. It's for physical release, stress release, feeling wanted, that type of thing. For some people, that is all they are looking for."

He looked at her like he thought she was kidding. "That is hard for me to understand."

"But most people, and Asari, do not have that thought process. However, it is not seen as a bad thing if people do want to have that sort of arrangement and they both agree to it."

"Huh, that is strange." He looked at her, "You are smiling, you think it is funny. I suppose it is, interspecies misunderstandings."

"No, I don't think it's funny. Well, maybe a little. But I'm more relieved."

"And what is your point of view on relationships?"

"More traditional, like yours."

"I am glad to hear that."

She sat back down, "Think about it though, your ideas about nudity are very different than all of ours."

"That is true." He thought for a moment, "I still don't understand that. Are you ashamed of your bodies?"

"It's really modesty. I cannot explain it fully except that that is more appropriate for your intimate partner."

"But on the ship you have double showers."

"Yes, in combat we often have to let go of some luxuries and just deal with it."

"I understand that." He drew in a deep breath and shook his head, "This is very perplexing, learning about each other, but invigorating. Perhaps I was too harsh on Peebee. Maybe I should apologize."

"Uh – no," she reached out for him instinctively, "I don't think that's necessary. She's unusually persistent. If you apologize, she'll think you are changing your mind."

"Then I'll leave it as is." He smiled at her.

Still a bit shell-shocked at the conversation, Ryder sat still and looked at him. "Well, have some time for us to go over tomorrow's mission still?"

"It would be my pleasure," Jaal said.

The next day was a grueling one on Kadara. Ryder detested the manipulations and verbal banter from Reyes, but he was a necessary evil, and she dealt with him with thinly veiled contempt. She called shore leave for anyone who wanted it, and they all pretty much spilled out into the market and bars. Ryder haggled with some vendors for some new mods, and slowly walked towards Kralla's song. A sunset was starting. She looked around at the vivid colors, thinking about the last time she saw something like that on Earth. "I guess it has its own sort of beauty, if you look past the criminals." Her mind wandered back to Omega. She'd been there a few times, but hated the gritty, city vibe. She much more preferred quieter locals. The thought made her laugh thinking about her recent escapades. She looked up to see Jaal coming towards her.

"Ryder!" he boomed out.

She looked at him confused, "I thought you hated Kadara. Something about a Scourge bath?"

"Yes, but you're here, so I am as well."

"Feel like you have to watch over me?" she teased.

"No, more like I enjoy spending time with you."

"Oh – well," she grinned, "That's great."

Inside Kralla's song, they found most of the crew in small groups drinking. As they waited for Umi to get their drinks, she leaned her elbow on the bar and looked over her crew, feeling a sense of satisfaction seeing them coming together as a team, enjoying themselves on a night off. She took the drink from Jaal and gestured over to one of the tables where Liam, Suvi, Cora and Vetra were sitting. "Mind if we join you?" Ryder asked.

They enthusiastically asked them to sit with them. "Don't worry," Suvi said with a twinkle, "We'll save you from Peebee."

They laughed as Jaal looked around, "Oh, you heard about that, did you?"

"Nothing stays secret on a small ship for long," Vetra said.

He sighed, "I don't mean to make it a big incident."

They shook their heads as Suvi said, "No, she propositioned everyone on the ship. Well, just about." The rest of the crew nodded their heads, except Ryder.

"What? She did the same thing to you guys too?" Ryder said incredulously.

Suvi swallowed her drink and put the glass down, "I considered it – for a split second, then said no."

Liam stretched his arms out on the table, "Turned her down too."

"Yup, me too." Cora said quietly, taking a sip.

"Don't look at me," Vetra said, "She hasn't made her way around to me yet. Maybe she found a taker."

"Well, it was definitely not me." Jaal said. "I do not take that sort of thing lightly. She is not my type anyway."

"Oh – what is?" Suvi teased.

Jaal started to turn a different shade of deep blue, "I, well, that is hard to say, really."

"Are you blushing?" Vetra pointed at him.

Ryder looked up from her glass at him, "Oh yea, your face is a darker blue."

"Angara blush, just as all of you do as well."

Taking pity on him, Suvi changed the subject, "Well, don't look now Vetra, but I think that Turian at the bar is checking you out."

She turned slightly to look in that direction as the Turian nodded at her. "He's not, he's one of my contacts, excuse me." She got up from the table and walked briskly over.

"She's full of secrets," Liam commented.

"Most better left that way, I say." Ryder said.

They drank and talked for a while, about everything. Liam watched Cora critically, seeing her join in the conversation periodically, but mostly staying to herself, distracted. "So, what's on the agenda tomorrow, Ryder?" He asked.

"Um, we need to find that vault here, and then, whew. After that, not sure. Want to come with?"

"Absolutely. I'm down for some remnant destruction."

"I know you haven't been on a mission for a while," she took a drink. "Drack's super distracted with Nexus business."

He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table, "So – Cora too?"

Cora's head snapped up, "What?"

Ryder looked in her direction, "Good idea – you game?"

"I – well, I have work I need to do."

"Haven't seen a vault since we were on Habitat 7. I could actually use your input as my second. Dad did train you, after all." Ryder inwardly winced she'd said that. She felt self-conscious about her taking the job that should have gone to Cora.

"If you really need me, then yes, I'm in." she nodded at Ryder and glanced up at Liam who gave her a little smile.

"Great," Ryder relaxed, "The original team, back in action." She looked down at her glass, "I'm going to get another – anyone else?" They shook their head no, but Jaal got up with her and went to the bar. Refreshed drinks in hand, Jaal stopped as they turned away from the bar.

"Ryder, I want to caution you about tomorrow."

She felt irritated, "You aren't upset I'm not taking you with me, are you? I know you've been on every mission-"

"No, absolutely not. You need to choose the best team for the mission. No – I want to caution you about Reyes."

"Oh," she turned towards him.

"I – I do not trust him."

She smirked, "No one trusts him."

"Yes, but he – he is also very forward with you. Flirting, very overt."

She nodded, "He is Latin, a culture that tends to be more that way."

"You two shared a drink together."

She thought back to the night of the party, "You mean when we sat on top the crates? You were there?" she frowned at him.

"Yes – but I just – I didn't trust him. Not that I thought you couldn't take care of yourself, understand. I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Jaal looked distressed.

"I'm glad you want it to be your business." She smiled and reached her hand up on his chest. "I deal with him because I have to. He's an annoyance, but a necessary player in our mission here. I don't return any of his advances. Kind of like you and Peebee."

He visibly relaxed, "Yes, that is understandable. I'm sorry if I have overstepped."

"No, not at all." She stepped a little closer to him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I think these drinks are starting to affect me," he looked down.

"I don't mind." She held onto the straps on his uniform.

Vetra leaned over to Suvi, "Makes you want to yell out 'Kiss her already', right?"

"Huh?" Suvi sipped at her drink, "What do you mean?" she looked around.

"There-" Vetra gestured towards Ryder and Jaal, talking closely at the bar.

"Oh, them – think Jaal finally took a step?" Suvi took more notice of their body language, their expressions.

"Doesn't look like they're discussing work, that's all I'm sayin."

"Ooo, they're cute together." Suvi smiled.

Cora and Liam were deep in their own conversation. "The vault on Voeld was amazing. Like nothing I've ever seen."

"Yes, I watched the feed from your helmets."

He leaned forward, "But it's not the same as seeing it in person."

"Well, thanks for suggesting me for the mission."

"No problem. It's good to get out there. Plus you're her second – I know she relies on your counsel."

Cora made a face.

"She does," he reached out and put a hand on her arm, "She's always got you in her office with Jaal coordinating the missions, right?"

"Yes, that's true. It's hard being on a new team. What are the expectations, the direction, you know?"

He nodded. "If you'd like, we can view the vidfeed from the last vault to go over it before tomorrow, strategize. We can do it in my quarters, or yours." He saw her hesitate, "As a friend, you know? Helping each other out to be more prepared for tomorrow's mission."

"Um, yeah, yes. Let's do that."

He took a last swig of drink and stood up, "Let's go now then, another round of drinks and I'll be useless."

She smiled and stood up, straightening her uniform.

Ryder and Jaal came back to the table. "Turning in early for tomorrow?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, Liam's going to brief me on the vaults, since he's been in one." Cora walked around the chairs following him out.

"Sounds like a good idea. I should turn in early too, actually." Ryder took a large drink.

"Oh – there's Reyes," Vetra pointed him out at the doorway. He approached the group.

"Ryder – glad to see you here. Thanks again for your help with Zia today. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem. Anything the Initiative can do to help Kadara."

"And another monolith started I hear. You are making many friends here in Kadara. A few enemies as well, I'm afraid."

She sighed, "Isn't that always the way?"

"Yes. Come see me tomorrow with your team – I have something else I need to discuss with you." Reyes said quietly.

"Of course." She turned to Jaal, "I'm going back to the Tempest, you coming too or going to stay here?"

"I'm leaving." He put his glass down.

"Thanks again for the pep talk last night, Ryder. I could have done without the other part." Reyes walked towards the bar and leaned over to Jaal, "She's got a mean right hook." He continued past him over to Umi.

Jaal looked at her confused, as Vetra chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"Oh," she waved her hand, "We needed a distraction when a guard came up. He offered to kiss me, but I gave him a punch in the gut instead." She grinned, "It was equally effective and satisfying."

Jaal laughed heartily.


End file.
